Haruka
Haruka '(ハルカ, ''Haruka) is a farmer originating from the rural village of Roiaz which is located in the western part of Amestris. She is a retired State Alchemist who later abandoned her research after her friends sacrificed themselves to save her from a unstable project she was working on. When she first entered the military she was a child prodigy and still is, despite what age she is listed as in the military database, Haruka is only 17 years old. Despite being a retired State Alchemist, she has traumatic flashbacks of her friends dying and as such she is terrified of her own alchemy. To keep her flashbacks in check, she wears a medical choker that the military provided to her, giving it to her in a two-sided deal that she agreed to; in cause the military ever was attached she would come to retirement to fight. In the aftermath of the war with the Homunculus and Father, Haruka formed the Knight Team of the '''Ten Commandments, assuming the post of Commandment of Patience, and becoming the leader of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Haruka is a beautiful, teenager girl with orangish/blonde hair and bright-blue sparkling eyes, bearing fair skin and a tall stature. Her most prominent features would be her long orangish/blonde hair and medical choker monitoring her condition constantly. During her time as a State Alchemist she wore a brown military-styled shirt, brown military-styled pants, and a brown belt cinched around her waist with a rapier (fencing sword) tied to her brown belt by her sheath`s halter. Haruka`s body form is thin with an athletic but slightly curved build. She has three scars, each scar crossing her body in some shape or form. These scars represent the battles she fought with three enemies unfortunately stronger than her. On the Promised Day, she wears a red-sleeved top with armor covering most of her body that allows for swift movement. Personality Haruka is a kind-hearted individual but becomes untrusting, judgemental, moody, bearing unbearable relapses from when her friends sacrificed themselves to save her from a project that she had constructed for their birthday which turned out to be unstable. As a result of this, Haruka`s alchemy is also unstable a result of her flashbacks, she is unable to even use her alchemy spiralling down into a panic attack if she even sees alchemy. Envy noted that this was odd as he had seen Haruka`s true potential noting though that she was skilled her kind-hearted personality prevented her from unleashing her true power, though he also noted that as a side-effect of the trauma she suffered her alchemy would suffer from that being weaker and weaker until she could no longer use alchemy. Her wish is to see her friends again and as such her alchemy has responded by giving her an innate power over Life itself. Before she had even lost her friends, Haruka was noted to be a powerful alchemist enough to even rival Historia Regum Britannica. However, she left the State Military after witnessing the deaths of her friends in person becoming a farmer and starting a farm. In the aftermath of the war with Father and the other Homunculus, Haruka has retained much of her old courage becoming more hot-tempered, more wise, and more gentle-hearted with a little jesting nature added in. Though she is generally more serious than before with the death of her friends, she has become more benevolent but also her heart has frozen to the point where she considers nobody to be her friend and has only taken on the duties of the Ten Commandments as their leader because she wants to prepare them for every situation. In addition, she is far more strategic than her dizity nature suggested when she was a State Alchemist. Haruka is shown to be able to level a fully-matured death glare on anybody enough that they even tremble in their boots and run away crying and asking for their parents. Much like Sana Belcaris, she does see everyone as equal not judging their intentions and genuinely curious about their motives. When Scar tries to fight her inferior complex and her flashbacks rush back, fortunately Al is adept enough as is Alphonese to recognize her flashbacks coming on her and quickly undo the damage by asking her to stand down. With Scar coming after her, Haruka decided to fight him and succeeds in getting away. Scar follows her back to her farm where he notices her ordinary lift and unveils a portrait of her`s that decipected her friends and her practicing alchemy together by healing a cat and practicing the healing aspects of alchemy rather than the battle aspects of alchemy. Relationships Unnamed Parents - As they died when Haruka was only 10 years old, she grew up alone. Though she loves them, they left her a farm which she returned to after retiring as a State Alchemist following the deaths of her friends. Jeanne Mason - She is the previous partner of Haruka and the person that Haruka most closely connected to. After the deaths of Jeanne and two other friends of Haruka died in an prototype project gone wrong, Haruka handed in a resignation letter leaving underneath the cover of night and opening up the farm which was closed after the deaths of her parents starting a new life as a prodigy farmer who sold the freshest meats, cheeses, breads, fruits, and seasonal desserts. Hisako Euphrates - Haruka`s deceased elder sister, who she cared for. She is the reason Haruka refused to even use her Darkness Alchemy with her other younger sister Mordred refusing to even use alchemy after seeing how her family was killed. The two shared an friendly rival-like relationship and were competitive with each other. When her sister was reported dead, Haruka swore to avenge her death and make the killer pay dearly by hunting him down. This fixation/goal of her`s is not known to even members of her family only Scar and her sister, Mordred are the ones that know of this goal of her`s. Athena Mason - The current partner of Haruka, she has a similar personality as Haruka enabling the two to get along more easily. They are easily meant to be parents, able to fight without talking and in perfect sync together, they able to overwhelm even the most powerful of opponents. Edward Elric - The two are old friends as the two encountered each other when Al became a State Alchemist. Haruka has taught him how to protect her from flashbacks on the plus side, Haruka makes milk that Al actually drinks and makes delicious lunches and box lunches that he can take on the go. Alphonse Elric - The two share a love of cats, so not much else is known about their relationship than this. Scar - Though Scar hated her at first due to her status as an Alchemist, upon learning of her tragic past and what she did, as well as saving him when she could lose her life, and the ability to overcome her flashbacks to use the side of her alchemy that could be utilized for battle earned Scar`s respect. Her courage is something that Scar respects, her determination, her skills, her healing abilities are also all things that he respects. In the aftermath of the war with Father and the other Homunculus, Scar made a proposal to Haruka asking her if she would marry him. With the concluding of the war, Haruka agreed to marry him and the two got married after a whole year of dating in a happy wedding. Roy Mustang - Not much is known about their relationship. They have noted to have a mutual hatred of each other. Izumi Curtis - Izumi has noted her kind personality does not fit her status as a former State Alchemist and calls her too naive for her own good. History Equipment Passed down from generation to generation, this cross-shield is forged out of the hardest metal known to man and has been the sole weapon for a millennium of a generation of shield-favoring warriors wielded like a mighty brick-wall or like a mighty fortress. Originating from the world where Truth lives, it contains protective alchemy and is used with the combination of another alchemy style that Haruka has learned known as Strength Alchemy. By simply pouring energy in her shield and then unleashing it by pounding the ground; she is able to crush the ground underneath her enemies and even destroy the surroundings around them. Abilities Plot Quotes * (To Hisako Euphrates) ¨''You wish! Eat dirt onne-san! I`m claiming the top spot as the best warrior in this empire! Just you watch I'll climb to the top, I'll make you say you're proud of me!¨'' Trivia * Haruka has survivor's guilt and at one point was actively trying to kill herself * Haruka is based on Yūki Yoshino from ''Shokugeki no Soma '' * Haruka is a immensely skilled individual beating all of the character`s previous tragic characters in terms of personality, abilities, and equipment * Haruka is a last name being more used with females than males * Haruka has different meaning depending on the kanji and romaji * For example if her full name was Sakura Veronica Wilton Haruka in Japan it would be flipped around being Haruka Wilton Veronica Sakura. * Haruka`s last name Ministerial references her weapon * When first writing this character, the author was reminded of a previous character she had written for another fanon wiki taking characteristics from that character and Yuna, a character soon to be coming to this fanon wiki; made Haruka Category:Female Category:Alchemists Category:State Alchemists Category:Amestrian Category:Amestrian State Military